


"So you want to get laid, do I get this right?"

by PrideSkull



Category: Craquaria - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Craquaria ff. Little ONS in a Hotel. Enjoy!





	"So you want to get laid, do I get this right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first short fanfiction in english that I EVER wrote, so please be nice and give me some feedback . Also: I want to say that ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, (obviously) :X!  
> I hope you still like it. XOXO

"So you want to get laid, do I get this right?" Brianna looked at the young girl nodding and sitting in front of her on the hotel bed.  
Her even facial features harmonized perfectly with her platinum blonde hair, which she wore open. She was just playing with a strand of hair as she gently bit her lower lip and Brianna glanced between her legs, as she slowly opened them.  
It struck Brianna immediately; this bitch wore no slip! And on top of that, she was incredibly wet, already.  
A tingling sensation spread into Brianna's body and slowly wandered into her lap. She just got fucking horny.  
"Well then..."  
As she approached, the younger girl automatically slid further onto the bed and spread her legs further, her tight mini skirt slipping further up her thighs. Her lustful look stuck to each and every one of Brianna's movements as she slowly approached.  
Brianna swallowed hard. She never really did anything like this! When was the last time she went clubbing with her friends? Five years? Six? And then a quickie in a hotel with some stranger! Someone so young; it must been twelve years, right? Twelve. She had just kissed her first girlfriend behind the gym. Blair had been her name, she would never forget that.  
But where was she? Oh, yes, the girl. She had introduced herself as Aquaria. Beautiful name, actually, although rare. Rarely as the name of her best friend. By the way! Actually, it was only Vixen's fault if she hadn't intentionally pushed her into this young hopper, she would never have had a conversation with her!  
"...-ght?" Those words ripped Bri from her mind.  
"Huh?"  
"I said, is everything all right?" Aquaria looked at her confusedly, but smiled at the same time. "You've been standing there for ten minutes, spaced out."  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking... It happens to me all the time." Bri felt how her cheeks blushed and was immediately embarrassed.  
"Then we can move on now!" Aquaria stood up and pulled Bri towards her with all her strength and pressed her down on the mattress with a little swing.  
Bri was surprised, but also grateful that Aquaria took the lead. Aqua sat down on her lap and looked down at her as she slowly took the yellow bolero off her shoulders, followed by the world's tieniest tank top.  
Her breasts were the perfect size and Bri couldn't resist immediately holding them with her hands. Aqua's nipples were hard and Bri pinched tenderly into them, eliciting a voluptuous moan from Aqua. God, Bri wanted to hear more about this!  
She straightened up her upper body, Aqua still on her lap and grabbed her ass with both hands. Aqua made a sound of surprise, but was visibly pleased with Bris's zest for action.  
Bris's tongue gently drove over the tender skin of Aqua's neck, leaving a wet trail that made Aqua shiver through her body. One of Bris's hands moved from his ass to the front.  
"Please, use me." Whispered Aqua and raised her tank, so that Bri had a clear path. Bri carefully felt her way, but Aqua took her hand and pulled it deep under her. "Fuck me." She sighed, and Bri accepted the request immediately.  
She pushed two fingers into the wet pussy, which greedily closed around her. Aquas hips began to move up and down and rode Bris fingers. She clawed herself into Bris's golden mane and moaned wildly. "I think... I... I'm close to..."Aqua moaned, but Bri had already sensed that she was cuming soon.  
She lifted Aqua slightly and placed her on her back, while her fingers fucked her through her whole orgasm. Aqua obviously loved it. Her gaze was blurred as she mumbled incomprehensible words. Then she came hard and violent a second time and Bri smiled contentedly. She still had the skills!  
Aquas breathing went heavily and her body still trembled from small aftershocks. Slowly she regained consciousness and raised her head to look directly at Bri.  
"Second round?"  
"This youth." Thought Bri and got ready.


End file.
